User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 6
Return to Episode 5 | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Japanese title: ''The Team is Complete! Smile Pretty Cure!!'' English title: ''The Library of Legends'' Rather than a flashback, the episode begins with all five team members, plus Candy, celebrating the completion of the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force. Part of their celebration involves Candy being released from a weird spherical thing with streamers and a sign. This sign has Japanese text in the original, which is turned blank in the dub. 06_01_japanese banner.png 06_02_english banner.png The girls clap and then, due to subpar animation, appear to suddenly stop. I can only imagine how difficult animation is, so I’ll give Toei (the animation studio) a pass. Reika/Chloe asks Candy if she can ask a question. When Candy agrees (in the dub, it sounds like she’s saying “Shu!” instead of “Sure!” It’s called enunciation!), Reika/Chloe asks what the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force is supposed to do. Candy says they fight evil, and Nao/April asks why. Candy says again that they’re supposed to save the world. The other three girls ask for more specific answers, but Candy doesn’t know what to say. To avoid more questioning, Candy climbs up the rope and hides in the ball thing. In the sub, Candy says she doesn’t know why the Pretty Cure exist. In the dub, she says she forgot why they exist. Both responses infuriate the group. We cut outside the house. In the sub, it’s silent, but in the dub, Kelsey screams Candy’s name. Then, the group sees a flying book out the window. Just like before, the book hits Miyuki/Emily in the face (Emily even says, “Not again!” in the dub). A lion-like fairy/pixie pops out of the book, apologizing to Miyuki/Emily. He starts to introduce himself (getting to his name in the dub, but not the sub), but Candy pops out of the paper ball screaming, “Brother!!” and knocks him over in a hug. The opening themes play. In the sub, the opening footage is changed to display clips from the new Pretty Cure movie, Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. Better review that next time, huh? In the dub, the footage is the same as ever, given that New Stage never got an English dub. 06_03_movie 1.png|Miyuki and Akane 06_04_movie 2.png|Reika, Yayoi, and Nao 06_05_movie 3.png|Candy alongside the mascots from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Suite Pretty Cure♪ 06_06_movie 4.png|Miyuki and Kurumi Momoka, a minor character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! 06_07_movie 5.png 06_08_movie 6.png|Miyuki and the movie-only character, Sakagami Ayumi 06_09_movie 7.png|Cure March and the movie-only villain, Fusion 06_10_movie 8.png 06_11_movie 9.png|The Pretty Cures of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! 06_12_movie 10.png|The Pretty Cures of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star I know that’s a lot of pictures, but I didn’t want to miss anything! Don’t recognize characters from the images? They’re either movie-only or from past seasons. They don’t matter for this sub/dub comparison. After all that business, we cut back to Candy, who’s crying because she’s so happy to see her big brother. One of the girls clears her throat, and Candy’s brother rights himself, introducing himself as Pop (this name is the same in both versions) and thanking them for taking care of his sister. In the Japanese version, Pop ends his sentences with “de gozaru,” which I believe is Japanese for a formal version of “it is.” I’m not very sure about this, though, since I’m far from fluent in Japanese. According to Pop’s page on this wiki, it’s one of the many ways in which he acts like a samurai. Pop bows, and the girls bow back. This is Japanese custom and was established in episode 1 of the dub as the custom greeting in Jubiland. Candy begs him to do that thing he always does, and Pop does so, turning her hair into a turban. Candy happily goes away, shaking her head from side to side, Akane/Kelsey tells Pop that he’s cute. Pop takes offense. In the sub, he says that he’s male, so calling him “cute” is rude. In the dub, he says he’s a mighty warrior who doesn’t know the meaning of “cute.” In both versions, we have an image of him standing, in traditional wear, on a rock in the middle of the ocean. I think it’s probably some traditional Japanese style, but I don’t know. Yayoi/Lily says that Pop is cool. This makes him blush and shyly walk away, only to trip and fall. When he comes back in, he agrees to tell Reika/Chloe everything she wants to know about the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force. He tells Candy to take out the book about it. Candy doesn’t remember at first. When she thinks about it, we see that it’s the same pink book she popped out of in episode 1. Miyuki/Emily then remembers putting it on the bookshelf in the library and being transported to an alternate world, leaving the book at the new library there. Pop is shocked because no human’s ever been there before (calling it the Library of Legends in the dub). The magical library can be accessed from any bookcase. Pop shows them how. He does the same thing with the glowing books as Miyuki/Emily did in episode 1 (narrating his actions in the dub), sucking himself, Candy, and the girls into a portal. It’s at this part where the title card is shown in the sub. We cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Wolfrun/Ulric, Akaoni/Brute, and Majorina/Brooha are playing cards. In the sub, they’re upset that there are five Pretty Cures; in the dub, they say the one who draws the highest card gets to destroy the Glitter Force. However, they all draw Jokers. A mysterious, high-pitched voice echoes around them. As the three villains try to figure out who it is, the Jokers glow, surrounding the team in a blinding purple light. We then cut to our seven heroes falling into the legendary library. Everyone falls in the same spot, except for Yayoi/Lily, who lands on her feet. All the girls are excited about the new world they’ve fallen into. Pop announces that all of the fairy tales in the world are gathered here. Miyuki/Emily dances around in excitement and then trips over. At her feet, Candy and Pop find the pink book they were looking for. The five girls sit on a log as the two pixies present the magical book: the tale of the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force! Pop starts to read. The kingdom of Märchenland (apparently pronounced Mairhenland)/Jubiland was once a happy kingdom. Unfortunately, the evil Pierrot/Emperor Nogo sent his evil minions to attack the kingdom. The queen fought against them, but they stole the Cure Décors/Glitter Charms, the source of her power, and turned them into the red balls that summon the Akanbe/Buffoons. Name Change: In the sub, the queen is called the Royale Queen. In the dub, she’s Euphoria. The Royale Queen/Euphoria sealed Pierrot/Nogo away with the last of her powers, ending the fight in the draw. (As this is shown, we only hear Pop’s narration in the sub, but we also hear Nogo roaring in the dub.) Pop tells the girls that the only way to revive the Queen is to collect all the Cure Décors/Glitter Charms and put them in a special pink container. Name Change: In the sub, this container is called the Décor Décor. In the dub, it’s called the Charm Chest. The girls put the five Décors/Charms they already have into the Décor Décor/Charm Chest. The Décors/Charms start glowing which astonishes them. Reika/Chloe asks what the bad guys are up to. Candy opens the book to give them the answers. In the sub, Pop says they thought hard on a way to revive Pierrot; in the dub, he says they want to break Euphoria’s spell on Nogo. We then cut mid-story to our three villains back in the card-playing room. A jester has appeared from the three Joker cards. Name Change: In the sub, the jester’s name is Joker. In the dub, he’s Rascal. In the sub, Joker complains that he was never invited to their game, and Wolfrun says they’d never invite him. In the dub, Rascal asks the three to tell him their plans, and Ulric says they’d never tell him. Nonetheless, in both versions, the three of them tell Joker/Rascal their plans to make a Bad End for the entire planet and revive Pierrot/Nogo. Joker/Rascal then tells them that not only will their Bad End affect the Earth, it’ll spread across the whole universe. We then hear Pop say that the only way to save the universe was for the Queen to use the last of her energy to tell Candy to find the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force. In the sub, Pop says she sent out five miraculous lights (likely the five bow Cure Décors/Glitter Charms that allow the girls to transform). Candy narrates the part where the Queen gave her the mission. I find it really cute in the dub when Candy does her impression of the Queen’s British accent. Miyuki/Emily begs Pop to turn the page and tell what happened next. He and Candy do so The next five pages show all five members of the team. The girls excitedly point themselves out. When Reika/Chloe asks what happens next (with a really weird outstretched hand gesture), it turns out the next spread is blank. Pop explains that the rest of the book hasn’t happened yet, and it’s up to them to give it a happy ending. We cut back to the four villains. In the sub, Joker says that he has great information: there are only five Pretty Cures. Akaoni says, “Only ''five!?”, Majorina says she thought there would be 100, and Wolfrun says he could take down 1000. Majorina then wins the game and goes off to defeat the Pretty Cures. Joker tells Majorina to take care, then inner-monologues that he’s excited about Pretty Cure as he licks his lips. In the dub, Rascal says that the others have done horribly with two or three of the Glitter Force and wonders how they’ll defeat all five. Brute says he could defeat 50 of them, Brooha says she could defeat 550, and Ulric says he could defeat 555. Brooha then pulls a good move, knowing the others won’t do better because she stacked the deck herself. As she flies away, Rascal tells her to give the Glitter Force a good thrashing, then licks his lips as he anticipates dealing with them himself. Back in the Library of Legends, the girls recap everything they’ve been told so far. Yayoi/Lily says they’re superheroes. Where Akane says that Yayoi’s the only one out of the loop (I don’t understand Akane’s hangup. They ''are superheroes! Aren’t they?), Kelsey says Lily’s got superheroes on the brain. Also, while in the sub, Pop thanks the girls, in the dub, he says they’re counting on them. Akane/Kelsey is excited to get started. But Miyuki/Emily says there’s one more thing they need to decide: their catchphrases! Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April tell Miyuki/Emily they don’t care, which gets the latter upset. Yayoi/Lily, however, is in complete agreement. As the two spin around in joy together, Reika/Chloe says that a catchphrase will help their teamwork. Pop urges them to decide quickly, and Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April give in and agree to help the team come up with one. Here, the eyecatches play in the sub. The characters shown are Cure March and Candy, who wears the dress shown in the eyecatch of episode 3. We cut back to the girls, who are trying out a catchphrase. In the sub, Miyuki says, “We’re all sparkling! The five of us are…” and all five of them say, “Five Pretty Cure!” (As an extra reference, one of the Pretty Cure groups from the earlier seasons was called “Yes! Pretty Cure 5.”) In the dub, all five say, “It’s us, of course: the Glitter Force!” Akane/Kelsey hates the catchphrase in both versions. In the sub, Pop wonders if they know what they’re doing; in the dub, he thinks their catchphrases are getting worse. Meanwhile, in the human world, Majorina/Brooha jumps down from her broomstick and summons a Bad End, which Pop senses. Reika asks how he can sense it, while Chloe says the catchphrase will have to wait. Pop says they have to use it a portal. In the sub, he calls this the Book Door, while in the dub, he calls it the magic portal. He tells the girls to think about where they want to go. Reika/Chloe says they should think about the place where everyone is losing hope, and the other girls follow. Pop then teaches Reika/Chloe how to open the portal. He tells her to take out a book, slide another book to the right, slide the books below to the left, and slide the books above it apart. This opens the portal just like before. Pop announces that the portal will take them through the bookshelf closest to their destination. As the other four girls walk into the portal, Miyuki/Emily notices a penguin, then focuses on that as she runs into the portal. Before this, Pop doesn’t say anything in the sub, but in the dub, he tells them to stay focused on their destination, making Emily’s distractedness just plain stupid in the dub. In the sub, Pop yells, “This is bad!”; in the dub, he yells at Emily to focus. The other four girls land where they want to go, with Miyuki/Emily nowhere in sight. Unfortunately, she ended up at another library on the South Pole. Candy comes out of the portal after them and announces this in panic. On the South Pole, Miyuki/Emily is crying, searching for her friends. In the sub, she says she just wanted to meet penguins; in the dub, she derides herself for getting distracted. Pop shouts her name from the distance. Miyuki/Emily asks if it’s a penguin, and Pop mocks the idea under his breath. Meanwhile, in Japan/America, the other four team members run up to stop Majorina/Brooha. She summons an Akanbe/Buffoon, made out of a soda can that says “DRINK” on it (the label is in English, even in the sub). Back on the South Pole (where Miyuki/Emily is surprisingly lacking in hypothermia), Pop asks if Candy has been giving Miyuki/Emily trouble. Miyuki/Emily says no; in fact, Candy has spirit and is always doing her best. Pop says that’s good, but he’s worried about her sister, because even though she tries hard, she’s still a crybaby, and he’s scared of leaving her behind when he returns to Märchenland/Jubiland. Miyuki/Emily tells Candy not to worry. In the sub, she says that she and her friends will make sure Candy has a smile on her face. The English word for “smile” then gives her an idea for a catchphrase. In the dub, she says that they’ll make Candy feel as bright as she makes them feel. This is what gives her the idea for the catchphrase. We return to Japamerica, where the Akanbe/Buffoon is shooting exploding cans at the girls. The Akanbe says, “Akan-can-can-be!” as it does this, while the Buffoon says “Buffoon Boom!” Reika/Chloe says they’ll have to fight the monster without Miyuki/Emily. Yayoi/Lily complains that they still don’t have their catchphrase, and Akane/Kelsey yells that now isn’t the time. Majorina/Brooha threatens the four girls, but Miyuki/Emily throws a snowball in her face before she can finish the sentence. She and Pop are covered in snow. In the sub, Miyuki apologizes for being late; in the dub, Emily says she didn’t see any penguins and she was severely underdressed. The other four are shocked. As Majorina/Brooha gets up from the ground, she sees the five girls in a huddle. Majorina asks what they’re doing, while Brooha tells them to speak up so she can hear. The team decides on a catchphrase and transforms. For the sake of time, only short clips from each transformation are shown. In the group transformation, some clips that went unaltered in the individual transformation are darkened here. This includes Reika/Chloe blowing on her puff, Yayoi/Lily's bow appearing, and Reika/Chloe's hair transforming. Japanese version: 06_37_reika puff.png 06_39_yayoi bow.png 06_41_reika hair.png English version: 06_38_chloe puff.png|Chloe: *exhales* 06_40_lily bow.png 06_42_chloe hair.png|Chloe: "Ungh!" All five members introduce themselves, and then they say their catchphrase. In the sub, it’s, “The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure!” In the dub, the girls say, “Time to blaze away to a happy ending!”, Lucky asks, “Ready, girls?” and everyone says, “Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force!” Also, Peace went with scissors (so did I, but who cares about me?). The whole catchphrase sequence is darkened. Japanese version: 06_14_japanese catchphrase happy.png|All: "The five lights that guide us to the future! 06_16_japanese catchphrase sunny.png 06_18_japanese catchphrase peace.png 06_20_japanese catchphrase march.png 06_22_japanese catchphrase beauty.png 06_24_japanese catchphrase lights 1.png 06_26_japanese catchphrase lights 2.png 06_30_japanese catchphrase eye.png 06_32_japanese catchphrase pose.png|All: "Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure!" English version: 06_15_english catchphrase lucky.png|All: "Time to blaze away to a happy ending!" 06_17_english catchphrase sunny.png 06_19_english catchphrase peace.png 06_21_english catchphrase spring.png 06_23_english catchphrase breeze.png 06_25_english catchphrase lights 1.png 06_27_english catchphrase lights 2.png|*added firecracker noise* 06_29_english catchphrase group.png 06_31_english catchphrase eye.png|Lucky: "Ready, girls?" 06_36_english catchphrase pose.png|All: "Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force!" Happy/Lucky celebrates their great catchphrase. Just as she does so, the Akanbe/Buffoon shoots a can at them, knocking them down. Candy and Pop scream (where Pop says, “Oh, nooo!” his acting is pretty bad. It’s a shame, especially since he’s done a good job so far.), and Happy/Lucky complains that sneak attacks are unfair. As the Akanbe/Buffoon marches toward them, Beauty/Breeze begs the others to get up, but they’re having trouble. Just as the monster is about to step on them, Pop runs in front of them and turns into… something. Pop says that he’s deep-fried squid in the Japanese version, but that just doesn’t look like squid... Pop knocks the Akanbe/Buffoon to the ground. The team and Majorina/Brooha are just as confused as I am. In the sub, Beauty says it’s a pressing machine, and Candy announces, to everyone’s surprise, that the machine is a transformed Pop. In the dub, Breeze doesn’t know what Pop is, but Candy says that he’s a trash compactor, and that Pop’s into recycling. Somehow, Pop gets the Akanbe/Buffoon between the flaps of his new body. The five girls then jump up and kick the top flap down, crushing the monster. Candy tells Happy to finish the monster off. After summoning her spirit, she uses the Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm, ending the fight. Majorina/Brooha teleports away, and a Cure Décor/Glitter Charm with a bow and a bunch of stars falls into Happy/Lucky’s hands. Pop says it’s the Star Décor/Charm, and Happy/Lucky puts it in the Décor Décor/Charm Chest. I’ve noticed there are sixteen Cure Décor/Glitter Charm slots in there. Where will the other 6 clicks of the Wheel of Doom come from? The team congratulates Pop on his cool transformation. Pop, embarrassed, walks backwards shyly and hits his head on a bench. The girls and Candy laugh, and we fade to a few hours later. Pop is leaving, and Candy is crying because she doesn’t want him to go. Pop says that Candy can use the Phone Décor/Charm to contact him whenever she wants, but Candy is still upset. Pop tells Candy to smile, and she pulls her cheeks into one, even as she continues to cry. He jumps back into the book and bids farewell as the book flies into the distance. Candy watches him go. In the sub, this is silent. In the dub, April asks if it’s a long flight, and Kelsey jokes that Pop at least brought a book. Emily chides Kelsey for her inappropriate timing. In both versions, Candy then starts to cry, and Miyuki/Emily picks her up and tells her they’ll always be there for her. The other four affirm this. Candy starts to cry with gratitude… then her stomach rumbles, and she says she’s hungry. Miyuki/Emily is shocked that Candy ruined the moment, and everyone laughs, while Candy gets mad. The episode ends there. By the way, one last thing: Happy is the first person shown in this episode’s ending theme in the sub. I wonder if they’ll alternate, or if Happy will always start it?? Also: the next-episode preview in the Japanese version is shorter, because they also have an ad for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. There’s a four-letter keyword to win a prize, one letter of which is shown each episode. Overall: I like that this episode went more into what the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force was supposed to do. Pop was an interesting mix of cool and cute (I don’t care that you don’t like being called cute, Pop; your reasons, at least in the sub, were sexist anyway.) The only problems I had with the story was that it focused more on Miyuki/Emily than the other four team members, and that the fight scene, while interesting, was lacking in combat. I worry this might be a trend for this series. In terms of voice acting, this was a great episode. After nosediving in quality last episode, Candy gets back up there this time. Pop had a good voice as well. Interestingly, Pop’s voice was different in the sub and the dub. While the Japanese Pop was calm and samurai-like, the English Pop seemed more of a show-off, yet still level-headed and caring. Both versions worked really well. Aside from one quick slip-up during the fight scene, which I mentioned, Pop’s voice actor did a laudable job. Finally, it’s imperative that we cover Joker/Rascal. Man, was he an interestingly creepy villain! Both his Japanese and English voice actors captured his playfulness, slight femininity (though that isn’t creepy; I’m feminine myself), and ultimately evil nature. I look forward to seeing more of this jester in the future! Next time: The team looks for a secret base! But first: I’m reviewing the All Stars movie! Don’t want to deal with the 24 other Pretty Cures from past seasons? Feel free to skip the review and wait for episode 7 if you wish. Category:Blog posts